


New Suits

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-10
Updated: 2002-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which both Lex and Clark procure suits. 'Sequel' to The Suit (also on SSA).</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Suits

## New Suits

by philtre

<http://philtre.8m.net>

* * *

Disclaimer: I'm at the point where I can readily admit - not mine. Why, oh why? 

Summary: In which both Lex and Clark get suits. 'Sequel' to The Suit (also on SSA) 

Author's note: Purely due to some pretty begging by merlin and reetchick. CLex - check. Smut - check. Plot - huh? I don't get it. 

Feedback: Hey, you want me to write? Why don't you write a little too? 

Thank you: moss. It's official. Having a boy-bitch is FABulous. 

* * *

Lex opened the door to Estilo, letting Clark in before him. Clark could practically feel Lex's eyes on his ass. Smiled to himself. _Good_. 

Stepping into the luxuriously carpeted store, Clark was glad that he had Lex with him this time. This place freaked him out. 

"Lex! Sweetheart!" Eduardo came bustling out, grabbing Lex in for some quick one-two air kisses. "Punctual, punctual, as always." 

Then Eduardo's eyes fell on Clark, blatantly raking over his body licentiously in a way that only Eduardo could. "And you brought your delectable candy. Mmm. I _approve_!" 

"You know, Lex. I'm all for the barter system. My goods and services for _your_ goods and services." Eduardo raised an eyebrow meaningfully at Clark. He fidgeted uncomfortably before Eduardo shifted his attention back to Lex. 

"Come now. Let me see if I remembered that ass correctly." Grabbing Lex's arm, he turned Lex around. Then gave Lex's behind a playful slap. "Mmmm. Ass that never quits." 

Clark frowned, unsure if he should be jealous. Then regretting immediately when Eduardo caught his look. Clark jumped when Eduardo grabbed his ass. "Don't worry, honey. I'd take your ass over his any day of the week." 

Lex sighed. "Are you actually going to do any work or are you just going to stand around feeling us up?" 

"Honey." Eduardo gave him a self-satisfied smile. "Why chose one when I can do both?" 

Clark allowed himself to be herded into the measuring room. He took off his jacket and hung it on the wall. 

"Holy Madonna, Liza and Cher! Colour me shocked! Are they serving frappuccinos in Hell now? No flannel?! How can this _be_?!" Eduardo flung the back of his hand to his forehead dramatically. 

"I had to impose a ban - flannel on the farm _only_." Lex was sprawled on a zebra-striped couch. 

"Mmm. If I were you I would have imposed a 'no shirts on the farm' ban. Rowr!" Eduardo made gesturing an _art form_. 

Clark felt a blush creeping up his neck. He sat down next to Lex, relaxing when strong fingers started massaging the back of his neck. 

"So, what were we thinking today, suits wise?" 

"The usual. But gabardine wool? Oh, and can you throw in a blue shirt as well." 

"Royal Blue," piped Clark. 

"Ugh." Eduardo cringed in disgust. "Lapis Lazuli Blue. Repeat after me." 

"Lapis Lazuli Blue." Clark grinned happily. 

"And what did you want, sweet cheeks?" 

Clark ducked his head slightly. "The same." 

Eduardo raised both hands, pausing for a moment. "Matching suits?! Is that the in thing? Matching T-shirts too crass for Lex Luthor?" 

Lex merely smiled. "Am I paying you for the insults?" 

Eduardo scoffed. "You know that's half the reason you come here. And in case you've forgotten, the other half being that I'm a fucking genius-and-a-half when it comes to making suits." 

"Remind me to introduce you to the concept of modesty one of these days." 

"Riight. Hi, Kettle. I'm Pot." Eduardo grabbed Clark by the wrists, dragging him to his feet. "Come on, sweetie. Stand up. Let's get you measured." 

Clark walked to the center of the room, lifting his arms agreeably. Eduardo started groping and prodding him all over. 

"Mmm mmm. You have my heartfelt permission to continue growing a couple of inches before needing a new suit. Oh Lordy pie. Feel those _biceps_!" 

"I'm sitting right here, you know." 

Eduardo flashed Lex a leer. "Does it turn you on? Because, you know, I'm good on the whole threesome scenario." 

"In your dreams." 

" _Way_ ahead of you, honey!" Eduardo had his hands on Clark's thigh. "Seriously. Is there something in the water in Smallville that I should know about?" 

"Stop feeling up my boyfriend and finish measuring." 

Clark whipped his head to look at Lex. _Boyfriend_. Lex used the word _boyfriend_. He couldn't resist a huge grin. He was Lex's _boyfriend_! 

Lex gave Clark a confused look, but then smiled back anyway. 

_Boyfriend_. 

"All right. All done." 

_Wait a second_. _That just took five minutes_. _The last time it took half an ho_... _Son of a gun_!! 

"You okay, Clark?" Lex was standing next to him. 

"Yeah." Clark tried to smile. "Yeah. I'm fine." 

He sat down on the couch watching as Eduardo forced Lex's arms up. 

"Hmm. Looks like you've put on a little weight. Late-night whipped cream and chocolate? You know, the _licking_ variety?" Eduardo teased Lex with a little poke in the stomach. 

Clark settled back to watch the verbal sparring between Eduardo and Lex. He probably should have felt jealous, but he really didn't. The flirtation, though explicit, sounded entirely harmless. It was like as if Eduardo was a really good friend of Lex's. He liked that concept. He liked that Lex was relaxed, laughing. It was a side of Lex that he seldom got to see when they weren't alone. 

He supposed he could put up with Eduardo groping him occasionally. 

_Occasionally_. 

* * *

"Lex?" 

Clark peered around the hallway. Still felt uncomfortable on the second floor, even though Lex had insisted that Clark treat the mansion, and his bedroom in particular, like his own. He always felt like he was snooping. 

"I'm in the bathroom!" 

He knocked gently on the door. Almost smiling when he heard Lex sigh loudly on the other side of the door. But then turned serious when the door was flung open to reveal Lex - in a towel, chest glistening, a water droplet tracing a path down the side of his head. Huh. Beautiful. 

"Hey there, gorgeous." 

"Hi." Clark moved in to kiss Lex, letting his tongue slide into Lex's mouth. Moaning when Lex started sucking gently on his tongue. It drove him nuts! He pulled Lex harder against him, letting his tongue delve deeper into Lex's warmth. 

When they broke the kiss, Lex smiled up at Clark. "It should be the law that you greet me that way all the time." 

Clark loved that Lex's voice had drop to a low, husky whisper. He smiled back. "Even in front of my dad?" 

Lex groaned. "Way to kill a moment, Kent." 

"Sorry. Here. Let me make it better." Clark leaned in again, memorizing the ridges on the roof of Lex's mouth. Sucking on Lex's lower lip until it was bruised. 

When Lex pulled back, his face was drowsy with passion. "Damien picked up our suits today." 

"How are they?" 

"Nothing short of perfect. Wouldn't expect anything else from Eduardo. Although..." Lex kissed his chin. "... I can't say that for certain until you model it for me." 

"Only if you return the favour." Clark nuzzled against Lex's cheek. Loved the smooth, soft skin. 

"Come on, angel." Lex reached back to grasp Clark's wrist, practically dragging them to his walk-in closet. 

Clark smiled at Lex's enthusiasm. Gasped when Lex shoved a suit cover bag into Clark's chest. 

"Change." Lex stood there, staring expectantly at Clark. 

"You should wait outside." 

"I've seen you naked." Yes. Clark remembered. In fact it was those very memories that caused him great distress when he was in school and really should have been paying attention to his classes. 

"Yeah. But there's the whole effect thing." 

Lex sighed, then relented as he always did. Grabbing his own suit off the rack, Lex turned to leave. "Hurry." 

Clark closed the door behind Lex, unzipping the suit cover bag excitedly. He fingered the heavy wool, liked the feel of the substantial texture against his fingertips. Haphazardly, he pulled off his clothes, dumping them on the floor. 

The thick cloth felt good against his skin. He turned to study his reflection in the mirrored wall. Eduardo really _was_ good. 

"Clark!?" 

Clark opened the door leading into the bedroom. Leaned against the door way, stuffing one hand into his pocket, trying desperately to channel someone suave - James Bond, Clark Gable, Cary Grant, _Lex_. 

Lex was leaning back, palms on the bed, jacket to his suit hanging open. Lex's tongue darted out to lick his lips. Clark bit his lower lip in response, allowing Lex to study his entire length. Knew that Lex loved to look at him. 

Finally, Lex stalked over to him. He really looked good in blue. Lapis Lazuli Blue. Watched as a hand drifted up Clark's jacket. Clark could himself hardening at the intensity that he saw in Lex's eyes. Stared down as Lex began unbuttoning the jacket, finding it hard to breathe as a hand slipped under the jacket, caressing his stomach. 

"So?" Clark's voice was scratchy. 

"Perfect." Lex sounded like he was in rapture. Then, a little smile graced his face. "Although, this..." Clark groaned as Lex grabbed his crotch through the pants. "... is spoiling the line." 

Clark brushed his palm against Lex's completely hard dick. "I think that's my favourite part of your line." 

Lex moaned. Clark knew that Lex loved it when he talked dirty. Tried valiantly to overcome his shyness for Lex. Leaning closer, he whispered in Lex's ear. "You look so hot, Lex. I can't wait to have you in me." 

Lex grabbed his head, pulling him down for a blazing kiss. Tongues shoving in and out of each other's mouths. Rubbing opulent wool against opulent wool. Clark felt himself drowning into Lex. Closed his eyes, allowing himself to sink into the swirling pleasure of Lex's kisses. 

Then Lex pushed off him, staggering back to fall on the bed. "Strip for me, angel. _Slowly_." 

Clark swallowed hard. Wanted to satisfy Lex's kink for voyeurism. Frankly, he understood it since his favourite hobby was Lex-watching. A hobby that he was indulging in that very moment. 

He slowly pulled one shoulder of his jacket off. Watching Lex's reaction closely. Relishing the appreciation shinning in Lex's eyes. He shrugged off the other shoulder, dropping the jacket behind him. 

"Talk to me, Clark." 

He ran one hand up his chest, brushing his fingers over his pebbled nipples. "Take off your jacket, Lex." 

Lex struggled out of his jacket, dumping it on the floor. 

Clark let his eyes wander over Lex's lean body. Loved the sleek, elegant lines. "You make me so hot." 

Followed Lex's hands running up his own body with his eyes. Lex leaned back on one elbow, eyes watching him heatedly. 

Clark pulled his shirt out of his pants, unbuttoning it slowly. "Do you want to touch yourself, Lex?" 

"Yes." 

"Then do it. Stroke yourself. Make yourself hard for me. Hard for when you shove your huge dick into my ass." 

Lex rubbed his dick mercilessly, tilting his head back in pleasure. "God, Clark!" 

Clark dumped his shirt next to his jacket, taking one step forward. "Don't you want get naked, Lex?" 

"Yes." Lex hissed the word before frantically tugging out his shirt, unbuttoning it with trembling hands. 

Clark tweaked his nipples, jerking at the pleasure. "I can imagine you sucking my nipples." 

Lex gasped, pulling on his own nipple. "I can imagine sucking more than just your nipples." 

"Is this what you want to suck, Lex?" Clark reached down, rubbing his throbbing dick. "Do you want to be on you knees with me down your throat?" 

"Yes. Please, Clark." Lex breathed his name into the thickening air. 

Clark quickly unbuckled and unzipped his pants, letting the soft material slide down to his ankles. He stepped out of the pooled material, pulling his boxers off as he walked until he stood between Lex's legs. 

"Well, Lex. What are you waiting for?" 

Lex lunged forward, elbows on his knees, ending up inches from Clark's dick. Breathing hot against the aching shaft. 

"I thought you wanted to suck me, Lex." 

Lex plunged the entire length into his mouth, gripping Clark with his throat muscles. Clark thrust into the heat. Felt so fucking good. Moaned when a solitary finger ran down the cleft of his ass, brushing over his puckered hole. He jerked into Lex. Grabbed Lex's head to steady himself. 

Then thought better of it. He pushed off Lex. Panting frantically. "I want you in me." 

He reached down and stripped Lex's pants off. Dragging Lex further into the bed, desperate to feel skin against his. With a needy sigh, Clark slipped his tongue into Lex mouth, straddling Lex's slim hips. Clark sat up, reaching over to the nightstand, grabbing the bottle of lube. Eyes trained firmly on Lex, he reached back to open himself for Lex. 

Allowed himself to be dragged into Lex's eyes, feeling the desire pulsating within. Pulled his fingers out prematurely. Just needed to feel Lex in him. Clark shifted back, trapping Lex's cock in his hands. Closing his eyes in pleasure as he guided the thick length into his body. 

Clark stopped. Shivering at the feeling of complete fullness. He could feel the connection with Lex. Could almost hear Lex's thoughts. 

"I love you, Lex." 

Clark shifted up then plunged back down again. A merciless rhythm forming between them. Thrusting, pushing, pulling, exquisite pleasure coursing through his body, waking every nerve ending. Clark grabbed his own dick, jerking it with uncaring brutality. 

He could hear Lex in the distance. Muttering words of encouragement. Wanted so badly to hear the words, but blood was thundering in his ears. Unable to control himself, Clark came, wracking into the distended air, clenching his ass muscles, wanting Lex to come with him. 

" _Come for me_ , _Lex_!" Clark felt his throat strain as he screamed the words. 

Groaned as heat pulsed into him. He fell onto Lex. Feeling the last of their spasms sending shock waves into each other's bodies. 

* * *

Many hours later. Lex was running his fingers along Clark's jaw. "You're beautiful." 

"Only because of you." Clark loved moments like these. Having Lex draped around him. Hazy with pleasure. 

"You know. I love you, too." 

Clark lifted up, kissing Lex gently. "I know." 

Lex was studying his face again. Tracing a path across his lips with a finger. 

"Remind me to give Eduardo a huge Christmas tip." 


End file.
